I Wanna have your babies
by Mystik Genie
Summary: SasuNaru. All the girls seem to have gone crazy, and start singing of how they want Sasuke's babies, but who does he want to have his babies? Could it be Naruto CRACK Shonen-ai


Please note, this is purely crack with some senseless SasuNaru sexy time in it. I had this idea while I was on the bus, and I want to try make a flash video of it, which due to my superior skills and the software on my computer will be created using paint, lol XD so my idea no stealing!!!

And like omigod! My dad found one of my stories on my mum's comp and he brought it up during a meal, plus we had 2 guests, and I was like "**OH CRAP he's going to go and tell everyone I write gay stuff, he's going to condemn me to hell and throw me out of the house!" **but thankfully he didn't, I was like _phew_, he just complemented my work, I was like, _Thank you God, my perversion is hidden for another day_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto [otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich and wouldn't have to worry about probably not getting into university

Nor do I own 'I wanna have your babies' I don't even have the song, 

------------------------------

It was a pretty normal day for Sasuke, meet at the bridge early for training, wait an hour or two until Kakashi finally showed up, which by then he'd had several verbal fights which turned into a full out wrestling match with Naruto. Until Sakura came in with her inhuman strength and punched them both, despite this and the time spent licking their wounds until Kakashi came they seemed to go through this routine almost everyday.

And as usual that routine had happened, followed by the copious amounts of training, where all Kakashi seemed to do was read his book as he 'supervised' their progress. Or what is also known as, do nothing to help or train but take all the credit afterwards. Then what was a rarity on the times Sasuke agreed, him and Naruto, and followed by Sakura, went to Ichiraku ramen. Where Naruto would eat copious amounts of ramen, and talk his head off while Sasuke sat and daintily ate his miso ramen without saying a word; and if Naruto was lucky he'd pay.

They were in this position currently, Naruto was on his third bowl yet still managing to talk without the noodles spewing from his mouth, which Sasuke thought had to be some kind of art. While Sakura sat with hearts in her eyes at Sasuke, nodding enthusiastically at the one or two words Sasuke would utter, which of course was ignored completely by Sasuke, yet feared slightly by Naruto.

"So Sasuke what do you wanna do later? You wanna train some more, maybe spar or so you just wanna hang out?"

Sasuke was too distracted to answer Naruto's question as he was currently thinking how well Naruto must be able to multitask using his tongue for two different things at the same time, luckily for him Naruto didn't get to notice the absence of Sasuke's brain as Sasuke was poked by Sakura, causing his attention to go to her.

He raised an eyebrow and glared at her "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, and pulled at her collar a little "Sasuke-kun, there's something I want to say" she took in a deep breath and began.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but what if it don't? What happens in my head stays in my head, but sometimes it won't."

_What the hell? _Sasuke stared at Sakura in a very un-Uchiha like way, Uchiha's did not get shocked, and they didn't get serenaded by scary girls that was if you could call this serenading.

"What if you knew what I was thinking? Would it make you like "Whoa!"? I don't wanna risk putting my foot in this so I keep my mouth closed."

Naruto sat beside him, the chopsticks fallen from his hands and his mouth open wide in shock, if Sasuke hadn't been confused by Sakura's actions, and been a stuck up ice prince he would have laughed at Naruto's expression.

"Sakura!" Ino ran towards them, and angry look in her eyes "What are you doing?" Sakura stuck out her tongue and gave a quick reply of "winning Sasuke before she started singing again.

"All you hear is "_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_" Gonna button my lips so the truth don't slip"

Ino glared at her but wouldn't let herself be outdone and quickly joined in.

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh _Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout, whoops! Did I say it out loud? Did you find out?"

Sasuke had turned from Naruto and the ramen stand, and those two crazy girls, prepared to run away, they were just freaking him out too much. Sadly luck was not on his side, and this writer is too twisted and loves to mess with Sasuke, as he was faced with many crazed and drooling fan girls, all prepared to sing along.

"**I wanna have your babies, you're serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see 'em springing up like daisies"**

The girls surrounded him some even with 'I love Sasuke' signs and banners, he turned only to face Sakura and Ino closing in on him, arms outstretched for hugs. Naruto sat laughing at him, Sasuke growled for Naruto's lack of willingness to help. The girls they were everywhere they were closing in on him.

_Holy crap what is this?_

"**I wanna have your babies, you're serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see 'em springing up like daisies"**

The girls came at him prepared to envelope him in hugs and kisses, as they all screamed of their love for him. Sasuke quickly did hand signs and replaced himself with a random passer-by, the girls unknowingly swarmed the decoy and Sasuke glared at Naruto and ran for the forest. Sakura felt something wrong with Sasuke and gave a scream, as did all the other girls as they saw which man's arms they were all falling into.

"Don't worry ladies there's enough of the Legendary Sanin Jiraiya to go around" Needless to say he was quite disappointed when they ran of screaming for Sasuke, leaving a disgruntled and disappointed old pervert on the street and a still laughing blonde boy of the floor of Ichiraku.

Sasuke ran out of the village and headed into the forest, not stopping until he reached their training ground; sure that no girls were following him he finally sank down to the floor to regain his breath. As the sat irritated at the foot of a tree he couldn't help thinking that girls were so troublesome…_oh God now I'm thinking like Shikamaru!_

Suddenly he sensed someone's chakra; he alerted himself and stood up. There was just one person, thankfully the horde of fan girls hadn't come after him, but it might be one obsessive fan. The braches creaked and twigs cracked as the person grew closer to him. A small tanned hand brushed aside the branch which separated them, to reveal.

Sasuke's face relaxed "Hey Naruto" he out the kunai he been secretly holding away. Naruto smiled "Some show back there, bet you enjoyed that"

Sasuke gave a small snort, and answered with a very sarcastic "Very" then a very serious "Those girls are freaking crazy"

Naruto grinned at him, and walked over to him, standing before him "So have you thought about what you wanna do later?"

Sasuke's face held a pensive look, then as the remembered the thoughts he must have been having when Naruto asked him, his eyes clouded over and a slight tinge rested on his cheeks. If he wasn't an Uchiha he may have giggled over what he wanted to _do _later, or should he say _who_.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead; he slapped it away and stared at Naruto "What are you doing dobe"

Naruto looked genuinely worried "Checking for a fever, you spaced out and started giggling and I think you started to drool."

Sasuke blanched _oh crap, I giggled? Uchiha's don't giggle. _It was Naruto's turn to giggle now "Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at him warily "Yeah"

Naruto's face spilt into a huge grin **"I wanna have your babies, you're serious like crazy. I wanna have your babies, I see 'em springing up like daisies"**

As Naruto had his eyes closed giggling he didn't see the reaction on Sasuke's face, which was kind of a cross between a predator and pervert [same thing really until it was too late. By then Naruto was already on the ground with his lips being covered fiercely by Sasuke's, who was also hastily removing his clothes. Naruto leaned into the kiss, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter his mouth as it probed between his lips.

They broke away and paused for a moment, they eyes holding into one another's gaze "Hey teme, you do know I can't actually have babies?"

Sasuke grinned down at his dobe "Only one way to find out" Naruto grinned back as the lips were placed firmly upon his once more and clothing between them reduced itself greatly.

"Well" Naruto breathed in between kisses "May as well try"

And sorry dear readers but this is where we will leave them, but you can stay and watch from the bushes if you like, I'm sure they won't mind.

-----

Hope you enjoyed and you know, whatever.

giggle I joined the school writing club and they wanna see some of my work, and I'm like, ummm, yeah it's not really appropriate, and my m8 Jodie [etoeto is giggling next to me about yaoi and pg-13 material, then we just go "YAOI!" and everyone stares at us…YAY!!!

In my head when Sasuke rips off his and Naruto's clothes and jumps on him, I imagined it like in the flash of 'Snape's Love Potion' by Go-Devil-Dante on deviant art of L and Light from Death Note, if haven't seen it go find it on you tube or DA, and because she's so amazing watch this one too, except replace (dot) with actual dots.

http://go-devil-dante(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/L-is-sick-of-walking-19823583


End file.
